The network-based voice intercom is a network-based message transmission application and it can simulate the behavior of short message service to provide a new interaction mode for network users.
However, in the existing processes, an intercom terminal of a sender (e.g., mobile terminal) records a voice message when it receives a user intercom command (e.g., an instruction triggered by touching), and then, the voice message is uploaded to a server, finally an intercom terminal of a recipient can download the voice message from the server and play it. As can be seen, the intercom terminal of the recipient has to wait to download the voice message until after the intercom terminal of the sender has completed the upload of the complete voice message of one time of intercom. This takes additional time for the transmission of intercom voice messages, leading to a reduction in the intercom experience of users.